


Just kiss

by Teslatell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Can you tell how much I love Kiibo yet, Human!Kiibo, IT'S POCKY DAY, Literally the most awkward thing I have ever written, M/M, Surprisingly smooth boiz, The boys are back bitch, To be honest I didn't expect that much development, cause you should, lots o kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: It's pocky day and Kiibo has a harem.





	Just kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Meee? Slacking off and writing this instead??? It's actually more likely than you'd think.

 When Ouma pulled out a small box from under his pillow, Kiibo knew something was up.

It was already suspicious enough that Amami, Saihara, and Ouma had agreed to spend more than five minutes in the same room. 

Kiibo kept his analytical gaze on the pink box as he watched Ouma open it up. 

"So, Kiibo, baby..." Ouma began as he took out what seemed to be a small stick from the box. The boy grinned at him innocently and brought the stick up to Kiibo's face. 

"Do you know what this is?" The purple haired boy asked, a strange glint appearing in his eyes. 

Kiibo studied the stick carefully, not understanding the point of the situation. 

Saihara and Amami stood off to his right, both having a slightly irritated expression. They didn't speak though, which made Kiibo even more suspicious.

The stick in his face seemed to be a sort of dessert. It was, from what the white haired boy saw, a stick shaped,chocolate covered biscuit.

The silence was just about unbearable as Kiibo continued to stare at the stick. 

Finally, after a minute, he turned his gaze back up to Ouma and rose an eyebrow. "A...cookie?" He said in a questioning tone.

Ouma beamed at the boy in front of him and booped him on the nose with the sweet, giggling when Kiibo scrunched up. 

"Ding, ding, ding! That's riiight!" The boy took a step out of Kiibo's personal bubble, smirking. "Though, anyone could have guessed that." He turned his head and grinned at the two tall boys still standing silently. "Isn't that right, guys?"

The two in question exchanged a sort of knowing yet still annoyed glance before looking back at Ouma and nodding slowly. 

 "Yeah...I guess..." Saihara muttered as he scratched the back of his neck. 

Rantaro just hummed slightly and stared at Kiibo.

Ouma noticed this and snorted. "Wow Rantaro, stop stripping Kii-baby with your eyes. Chill." 

The green haired teen rolled his eyes and looked away. "Just hurry up." 

Kiibo tilted his head slightly at the conversation before him.  _'Hurry up? For what?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Ouma cleared his throat obnoxiously, catching the other's attention. 

"Anyways! Kiibo, now that you know what this is, I have another question!" He declared. 

What followed his statement was pure silence. It was very awkward. 

"...Well? Aren't you going to ask?" Ouma questioned as Kiibo continued to stare at him blankly, now a slight trace of irritation in his eyes.  

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes rudely, Kiibo spoke up. 

"Fine. What is this 'second question' you're talking about?" 

Ouma grinned pridefully and placed a hand on his hip, puffing his chest out. 

'The epitome of confidence'

"Heh, well I'm glad you asked, kii-baby!" 

Kiibo couldn't help the heat that rushed to his cheeks at the nickname. Was he always calling him that? How had he not noticed up until now? 

Ouma pointed a finger in Kiibo's direction. 

"Alright, here's your second question. What day is it?"

The pale haired boy closed his eyes, thinking. 

"Um...Saturday?"

Ouma scoffed and shook his head, seemingly disappointed in the boy in front of him. 

"No, duh. I'm asking: why is today special? Geez, you really are stupid." 

Kiibo felt his eye twitch at that last statement. 

"Well, maybe if you had worded it correctly, I would have gotten your point. So it's your fault, not mine." He let his mouth work before his mind could.

He heard a snicker come from Rantaro.

Ouma's eyes widened. He put a free hand to his chest and gasped. 

"Th-the robot just sassed me." 

Kiibo was close to walking out now. 

"Ouma," He began, "We have been through this many times already. Just because I build robots, doesn't mean I am one."

Ouma, after finally recovering from the boy's sass, giggled obnoxiously. 

"Yeah, sure."

He continued before Kiibo could walk out of the room.

"Okay! Since you clearly don't know why today is special, I guess I'll have to tell you." 

Ouma moved the stick up to Kiibo's face.

"It's pocky day!" 

And...silence. Once more. 

Ouma groaned, waving the stick around dramatically. 

"Are you kidding me?! No reaction? Come on, say something kii-baby!"

 "...How can I react if I don't know what that is?" Kiibo asked, confused. Pocky day? There was a day that celebrated that certain sweet? How strange...

Rantaro finally spoke up. 

"Well, I can explain to you if you want me to, Kiibo." He stated, stepping closer to the pair. Shuuichi stayed silent.

Kiibo smiled at the taller teen, much to Ouma's annoyance.

"Could you? I would like that..." Kiibo trailed off as he watched Rantaro pluck the box out of Ouma's grip. 

"It's simple," The green haired boy began as he took out one of the sweet sticks. "Pocky day is a day that we celebrate because it's basically Japan's favorite snack. I guess." He explained it in the simplest way possible, not wanting to confuse the boy in front of him. 

Rantaro watched Kiibo carefully as he continued to speak.

"We celebrate this day by just eating the pocky on it's own, or..." He held up the stick to Kiibo's lips, touching them ever so slightly. "By playing the pocky game."

Kiibo blushed at the other's actions. "P-Pocky game? What's that?" He asked hesitantly.

Rantaro smirked slightly and slowly slid the stick into Kiibo's mouth. 

Just the tip, as if he were teasing him. 

"It's a game we play by putting the pocky's ends in our mouths,"

He put his lips around the opposite end of the stick.

"And then we eat at it until we reach the end." He said, though it was slightly muffled. 

Kiibo flushed a dark red. He made no move to leave, though.

Ouma groaned, obviously annoyed by the turn of events.

"Cut it out with the shoujo manga crap, Rantaro. Just get on with it!" 

Shuuichi shook his head slightly, sighing softly. "We agreed to not bother each other..." 

His statement was lost in the moment. 

Kiibo went rigid when Rantaro took the first bite. He could not look away from the other's eyes. 

Hesitantly, he took a bite from his side as well. 

Rantaro smiled and continued to chew his way through the pocky stick, somehow so slow yet so quick. 

There was complete silence in the room as the two got caught up in their own world, aside from the impatient tap of Ouma's foot and the sighs that would escape Shuuichi's mouth every few moments.

The pocky stick was almost done.

There was only a single inch separating the two boys. Kiibo's face was just about at boiling point by now. 

So close. Super close. Extremely close.

Their lips connected.

Kiibo could spontaneously combust right then and there. He let out a squeak as Rantaro licked at his lips.

Kiibo trembled as he let Rantaro do most of the work, not knowing what to do himself. 

His hands twitched, slowly snaking around the taller's neck. 

Ah, but alas, the intimacy was cut short.

Ouma yanked Rantaro's shirt harshly, pulling the two apart.

"Okay, that's enough! I don't wanna watch some cheesy porno right now. I'm sure Shuuichi agrees, riiiight?" 

The black clad boy in question just put a hand to his face, shaking his head slowly. 

"See? Nobody wants to see that!" He snatched the pocky box from Rantaro's hand and immediately pulled a stick out, smirking wildly.

Ouma tossed the box off to the side and gripped Kiibo's wrist, pulling him flush against his own body.

"A-ah!" The pale haired boy yelped and placed his free hand on Ouma's chest, having no place else to put it.  

He heard Rantaro click his tongue in frustration. 

"Alright Kii-baby! I'll teach you how to really play the pocky game." 

That confused Kiibo.

"Was Rantaro's was not th-the right way?" He asked meekly, their close contact making him stutter. 

Ouam giggled at his question, obviously amused.

"Yuppers! He was toootally wrong. This is how you play!"

He stuck the tip of the pocky stick into Kiibo's mouth, making the other blush.

"So, you do that..."

He placed his end of the stick into his mouth. 

"And you bite as fast as you can, till you reach the end!"

Saihara stepped in.

"Wait, what? That's not how you play..."

Sadly, the voice of reason was lost once again in the moment. 

Kiibo struggled to keep up with Ouma's bites. 

They were small, but fast.

Kiibo was very tempted to break away out of sheer embarrassment.

But, just before he could, Ouma practically lunged for his lips. 

"Mph!"

The kiss was far less smooth than Rantaro's, yet it still held up a certain amount of heat. 

Ouma brought his hands to Kiibo's waist.

Kiibo felt the boy smirk into the kiss, and just as Ouma was about to bite into Kiibo's lip, they were interrupted by a third party.

"Ouma, now you're just giving yourself an excuse to kiss him..." 

Saihara gently removed Kiibo from Ouma's grip, leading him into his own. 

Ouma just stomped his foot childishly on the ground. "Saiharaaa! That's not fair!" 

The black haired boy just shook his head, looking down at the blushing mess in his arms. 

"Kiibo..."

The pale haired boy tensed up in his arms. He stared up at Saihara with his wet, bright blue eyes. "A-Are you going to play with me too..?" 

The three others in the room felt their cheeks heat up at his words. 

"Wow. Guys, I think Miu rubbed off on him." Ouma said, hiding a smirk behind his palm.

Rantaro sighed. "It's only lewd if you interpret it like that..." He said that, but his blush told all.

Saihara sputtered for a moment before composing himself once more. 

"Well, n-no. Not exactly."

He picked up the box of pocky from the bed and pulled out a stick.  

"I just want to...try something with the pocky. I-I mean if you'd let me, of course." 

Kiibo cocked his head to the side.

"Try what exactly?"

Heat rushed to Saihara's cheeks and he hesitantly broke a small piece of the pocky stick off, placing it into his own mouth. 

"Just...Stay still for a second."

He gently lifted Kiibo's chin. The other stayed silent, a light pink blush coloring his cheeks. 

Saihara leaned forward until their lips touched. He closed his eyes before he could meet Kiibo's own  stare. 

He tentatively licked the shorter's bottom lip, asking for entrance. 

Kiibo complied shyly, parting his lips ever so slightly. 

Ouma whistled quietly, watching the lewd spectacle. 

"Somehow, this is way hotter than it was with Amami..." He whispered, earning a punch to his shoulder from the green haired boy.

Their useless commentary was ignored by the other pair.

Saihara slowly parted his own lips and pushed his tongue forward.

Kiibo'a eyes widened. He felt something enter his mouth, but it wasn't Saihara's tongue...

It tasted like chocolate. 

Saihara abruptly pulled away, panting with a pink face. 

"S...So how was it?" He asked. 

His question went unanswered as Kiibo slowly chewed on the treat quietly. 

It was a pleasant taste. Sweet and crunchy. 

He swallowed, looking back up at Saihara with a scarlet face. 

"It was...good..." He flashed a shaky smile.

Ouma kicked Rantaro's shin in frustration, making the taller fall over to the ground.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! How come emo boy over there gets a 'good'?!" He chewed his thumb's nail in frustration, ignoring Rantaro's panicked shout as he hit the ground. 

He put his hands up and walked backwards toward the dorm room's entrance. 

"Ya know what? I'm out." 

Ouma pointed at Kiibo and grinned maniacally. 

"I'll steal your heart, kii-baby! Just you wait!"  And with that, he backed out of the room, slamming the door shut. 

The remaining three stayed there in a sort of awkward silence. 

Rantaro groaned as he slowly picked himself up off the ground. 

"I'm...just gonna go." He limped to the door, and gripped the knob. 

But not before saying one more thing. 

"Hey, uh, Kiibo? I just want to say, I'll make you mine soon. See ya." His words were bold, yet his tired tone took away almost all sense of charm they could have had. 

Rantaro stepped out of the room, politely shutting the door instead of slamming it like Ouma. 

Saihara and Kiibo stood there quietly, neither making an attempt to start a conversation. 

Luckily, Saihara decided to break the silence. 

"So uh, looks like I have some competition, huh?" He laughed awkwardly after he said that, looking back down at Kiibo.

The shorter of the two just hummed, refusing to make eye contact. 

Saihara coughed. 

"Um...I should go. See you..." 

He hesitantly walked out of the room, looking back at Kiibo over his shoulder every few steps.

Once the door was shut for the third time that evening, Kiibo breathed a heavy sigh of relief. 

"Oh, thank god..." He flopped onto his bed and gripped a pillow tightly, pressing it against his blazing face. 

"That was...so embarrassing..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I've still got a wAAAAAYYYS TO GO when it comes to writing?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Here's a Kiss to Thank You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456100) by [KawaiiStarChii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiStarChii/pseuds/KawaiiStarChii)




End file.
